Technical Field
The invention relates to a bracket for hanging objects such as picture frames, mirrors, etc. onto a supporting wall or structure. More particularly, the invention relates to a bracket and method of use for supporting a wall hanging wherein the hanger is easily and quickly mounted on the picture frame and which has a protruding pin for insertion into the supporting structure for attaching the frame to the structure.
Background Information
Canvas art typically comes without an external frame in contrast to most pictures and art work which come in a frame. The canvas is stretched and stapled or glued to an internal frame usually made of wood. The size of the canvas can vary greatly but the height of the frame (i.e. the distance from the wall to the attached canvas) has several standard sizes.
There is currently a limited number of options available to hang canvas art attached to these internal frames. One is to hang the wooden frame on one or more exposed nails secured in the wall. The problem with this is that it doesn't secure the canvas and frame to the wall so it can fall off if bumped. Another option requires the installation of additional hardware on the frame. The hardware could be picture wire, D-ring hangers, a sawtooth hanger, etc. This hardware will keep the canvas on the wall more securely but prevents the frame from being flush against the wall. Also, such prior art hanging hardware is difficult to install accurately on the frame and accurate placement on the supporting structure is difficult.
Many picture frames today are formed with a channel on three or four sides of the frame along the interior at the rear of the frame. This channel is used to receive either the outer protective glass, matting frame, picture, and/or backing plate or the toggle locking clip mounted on the bottom of the backing plate. In many picture frames, this internal groove goes unused.
Therefore the need exists for a bracket which can securely attach various types of objects such as framed members, mirrors, clocks, wall art, etc. in a substantially flush manner to a support structure with less hardware and more accurately on the structure by combining the functional characteristics of traditional hardware fixed to the frame or mounted thereon without requiring numerous hardware components attached to the frame, and which can utilize the internal channel present on many frames to eliminate the necessity of attaching the bracket to the frame with additional fasteners.